Beautiful Sins and A Mess
by CieleRivaile16
Summary: An old Japanese myth that says that if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they get reincarnated as twins.


**Beautiful Sins And A Mess**

 _Sin of lust, wantonness_

Brought forth by solitude of the darkness that lay

Hidden from dark, prying eyes during the day

Suppressed passion, unveiled, brought forth in a new light

The curtains sway as the moon howls in the dead of the night

Faint whispers exchanged, growing to a crescendo

Limbs moving fervently, heightening to a tornado

The urge subdued, a growing feeling to confess

Lying in bed, placated, a tangled frustrated mess

 _Sin of pride, wickedness_

Morning wakes up, the day started out the same

The routine continues, playing their little game

The world is a stage, an act that keeps one sane

The characters brought out the laughter and pain

We are our own person, a being with the same mind

Separated by two bodies, two people of a different kind

None shall know who we really are, who I am and who he is

None shall know, other than that girl amiss

 _Sin of gluttony, depravity_

Nothing but shambles, from a night of intemperance

Indulging in shameful pleasures in our own little dance

Staring into his eyes, eyes that bore into my soul

A mirror looks back, his flames swallowing me whole

We are one, our bodies connecting with each other

His voice, calling out to me, my name and not another

This façade I have set, this dream, my illusion

As I faded from reality, to appease my delusions

 _Sin of envy, vice_

Everything is falling apart; fake smiles were freely given away

His laugh was addicting, if it was only directed my way

The pain lingers, from the tips of my fingertips, it spreads

Arms around me, all was a lie and I'm holding on to a thread

It was all an act, his eyes glassy, unfocused and dazed

The mirror was cracking, clearing up the haze

She waved at his direction, and he smiled back on a whim

But his smile was bitter, as her attention wasn't directed at him

 _Sin of greed, longing_

Days and nights passed by, as the struggle continues on

The mirror slowly breaking, the threads are all gone

His pain was also mine to take, I too was affected

I can't take it anymore, our feelings unrequited

My feelings are fleeting, my love, in every way, forbidden

My carriage is turning into a pumpkin, about to be ridden

As I fell into the dark abyss, the pumpkin dwindling away

After days of isolation, he finally held me close as I decayed

He was crying in front of me as I breathed my last breath

* _"Adieu, frère, mon amour…"_ , embracing my dark death

 _Sin of wrath, corruption_

** _"_ _Frère, je suis désolé , ne pas mourir …"_ , he whimpered fruitlessly

A shattering truth, sinful as the body in his arms

A face identical to his own, closed off to the world

His brother, his lover, to befall in the clutches of harm

How disgraceful, disgusting, revolting

His own flesh and blood, gone in the wind

His fated, his destined, all because of him

How unsightly, his greed blinded him, quarantined

Crying into the abyss, distressed and raging

How obtuse, silently seething

 _Sin of sloth, broken_

Fate tore us apart, beautiful and timeless as it is

A fleeting moment, the remnants of a kiss

Again and again, nothing can ever fix this mess

Generations we were given, and we became obsessed

Times we tried, and we always fell apart

Should we continue playing with our hearts?

We can't quit, we're life's favorite toys

Destiny wouldn't let us flee

Such a cruel world…

We always knew we were never meant to be…

* * *

 **AN: Welp, there goes my first entry. My poem is hugely based on my current obsession, Ouran High School Host Club, or more specifically, the Hitachiin Twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru (featuring Fujioka Haruhi if it's not that obvious as it is...). I also based the poem on an old Japanese myth that says that if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they get reincarnated as twins. So what I'm actually implying in this story, is that they have already witnessed and experienced life a couple of times, in different eras and generations. They will always be reincarnated as twins. They never have prior memories of their past lives, however they can only regain it once their other half dies, which will always result to the other one wallowing in sorrow and guilt, therefore ridding himself of his own life. In most of their lives, one will fall in love with the other, yet the latter will remain oblivious to such affections. The twist in the poem is that both of them are boys, BROTHERS to be exact, and that society looks down upon degrading acts such as incest or homosexual relationships, therefore making it difficult for them to be together as husband and husband(?).  
**  
 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! It was my first time indulging myself in my somewhat dark fantasies! I'm surprised myself that I actually finished something, considering the amount of ideas and unfinished stories I have in my laptop... Yeah... Huh, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm gonna use this for my English assignment, I wouldn't even dare posting this!**  
 **  
Leave a review if you would like, and I'll let you borrow my Usa-chan plushie! [I also have Usa-chan cookies! Want some? *munches on a strawberry flavored one*] Comments and flames are highly appreciated!**

 _Translations: (French)_

 _*Farewell, brother, my love..._

 _**Brother, I 'm sorry, don't die…_


End file.
